


Heather [Bokuto • Reader] (Song by Conan Gray)

by sweet_bellyache



Series: haikyuu!! [drabbles, hcs, one shots, fics] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Reader-Insert, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), bisexual reader if u squint a little bit, hhhhhh this is shit i finished this at 1 am, ive only really seen animatics of this kind of shit, saw a drabble that had a similar idea? kind of ?, so i mean here’s one for reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_bellyache/pseuds/sweet_bellyache
Summary: i don’t own conan gray’s heather, i was simply using it in the fic for a little inspiration.  i don’t really know if there’s something specific i have to do to make this legal, but i DONT OWN THE SONG.  hope that clears it up.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Heather, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: haikyuu!! [drabbles, hcs, one shots, fics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Heather [Bokuto • Reader] (Song by Conan Gray)

_ heather by conan gray _

** i still remember the third of december **

It was clear as day in your mind, the thousand watt beam on your best friend’s face as he shucked his black, white, and gold Varsity jacket off for you to wear.The drop in temperate was unrelenting, and Bokuto felt bad as you shivered until your teeth started chattering. 

“[Y/N]-chan!Take my jacket, you might freeze if you don’t!” You thanked him, shivering again at the stark warmth that engulfed you compared to the icy winds.He walked with you to a convenience store, grabbing a couple of snacks before you decided to head home. 

** me in your sweater **

When you finally reached the place, Bokuto rushed with you to the candy aisle, and he asked you what looked the best for a night like this.You hummed in thought, but as your eyes scanned over the chocolate, your mouth watered.

“Chocolate, definitely,” you said, eyes locked on the prize.Bokuto didn’t answer for a moment, something out of the ordinary for such a bright and loud person.You looked over to him, and he was  staring at you.

There was a small smile on his face when you asked him, “What is it?”

** you said it looked better on me  ** ** than it did you **

“You... The jacket... You look really good in it.”

You blushed, avoiding his eyes and pulling the jacket on tighter.You scoffed at the comment, but Bokuto was quick to continue.

“I’m _serious_!” he grinned at you, looking you up and down. “I think it looks better on you than it does me!” 

You gave him a small shove, muttering “shut up,” under your breath as you tried cooling your face down.Bokuto held his hands up in defense, a bright smile still up on his lips.

** only if you knew how much i liked you **

~~~

** but i watch your eyes as she walks by **

The universe was cruel to you, really it was.Because on January 8th, when you were walking around with Bokuto, you watched him stop in his tracks.His eyes were fixed on something up ahead, but you were busy giggling at his entranced expression.

“Bo?What are you even staring—” you looked over to where he was staring, cutting yourself off as your sights stopped at a beautiful girl straight ahead.She was undeniably gorgeous, with long brown hair, highlighted gold.Her smile was white, shiny, and perfect.Her eyes were... well, too far away to see the color, honestly, but they were illuminated with pure beauty and joy.She looked like a model.

“— _oh_.” You glanced back to Bokuto, who’s cheeks were pink.He was smitten with her.You looked over to the girl once more, understanding.Hell, you thought she was gorgeous.But the difference between you and Bo was that he would have a damn chance with her, especially since she was probably straight.Maybe it was the fashion that told you that.

“What?Oh, sorry, I just—”

“I saw her, too,” you told him. “Go shoot your shot.” Bokuto lit up, walking over to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a small pep in his step.He was absolutely adorably nervous, with a glint in his smile that no one could reject.

** what a sight for sore eyes **

You were hoping for maybe a gentle let down, but you should’ve known better as Bokuto pulled his phone out, handing it to her to put in her number.The knife in your heart twisted, and your breath was punched out of you as the heartbreak began setting in.Your lip trembled in despair, swallowing you whole like you meant nothing.He chatted with her for a little bit longer before happily bouncing back to you.

You don’t make him smile like that.You’ve never made him feel like that.Who even are you to expect anything from him?God, you’re so _fucking hopeless._

“I got her number!Can you believe it?!” He beamed, and you offered whatever shards of a smile you could.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” But it’s not like you’re any happier.

“Ahh!This is amazing!” He picked you up and spun you around, but it wasn’t for you.Even though you were glad he was so happy, you just couldn’t feel anything except heartbreak.

** brighter than a blue sky **

~~~

** she’s got you mesmerized **

January 17th.You were grabbing a coffee with Bokuto on your way to class.You usually did, it helped you start the day, and Bo liked getting out and about early in the morning.But as you walked out of the shoppe towards your class, you saw her. 

She looked over, much to your displeasure, and gave a bright smile and a wave to Bo.

He looked dazedly back at her, waving in response as she walked away, giving him a little wink.You spared a glance at your crush, who was helplessly watching her go with hearts in his pupils.

Those might as well have been your heart because it felt like it’d been torn out of your chest if you were honest.You fought back the quiver in your lip, storming off from Bo to your class, and wiping away some small gatherings of tears on your lashes.

It hurt so fucking bad.

** while i die **

~~~

** why would you ever kiss me? **

February 3rd. 

The day you saw Bo’s first instagram post about her.They were on a date, and as you scrolled through the pictures, your breath caught in your throat as you stared at it.Her leg kicked up behind her, and her arms around his neck.His hands on her sides, holding her close.

They were kissing.

You knew they would.They’d been dating for about three weeks or something.A lot of couples kiss.

But fuck, if that didn’t destroy whatever was left of your heart.You grabbed at your chest, tears immediately wetting your eyes. 

You broke down. 

**i’m not even half as pretty**

“[Y/N]?Is everything okay?” Your roommate asked.Kuroo was a great guy, one of Bokuto’s closest friends as well, but he knew about your little crush.

Little was an enormous understatement.You’d felt this way ever since you and Bo got close about two years ago.It sucked major ass.

He saw you crying on the couch, phone clutched tightly in your hand as you seethed in sorrow.He rushed over, and as soon as he saw your phone screen, he went quiet, pulling you into a gentle and understanding hug.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered to you as you sobbed.

~~~

** you gave her your sweater **

February 5th.You shivered against the freezing air as you walked next to Bokuto and her.Akaashi was walking by you, talking about one of the classes you were trying to get into together.

An especially harsh wind rushed over you, and you hugged your sides extra tight, trying to conserve any remaining body warmth.Then, you noticed Bokuto hastily taking off his Varsity jacket.The one he lent you in December.You straightened up a moment in hope, because maybe... maybe he still—

He gave it to her.Rested it around her shoulders, and she kissed him on the cheek.

** it’s just polyester **

Your shoulders sank.His arm wrapped around her body, pulling her in close to his side as you dropped yours by your sides.The cold weather was _nothing_ compared to the icy loneliness that drenched your heart.

** but you like her better **

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked you when you hadn’t replied.You looked to him, eyes void of emotion. 

“No, yeah, I’m alright,” you shrugged. “What were you saying?” 

** i wish i were heather **

~~~

** watch as she stands with her holding your hand **

Valentine’s day already passed, that was some real emotional shit.Some other single friends of yours came over and you all got drunk and fucked up enough to forget about the day.But then came February 20th.Kuroo invited some friends to his parents’ campfire thing, and you were sitting directly across from Bokuto and Heather.Bokuto laced his fingers with hers, and your gut soured up.Your heart felt heavy, and you moved your eyes to stare at the fire.

You were bound to get over him right?He was so happy with her.He liked her.He was practically in love with her.

But your eyes caught her take her hand from his, making some wild gesture as she told her story.Bokuto didn’t look too upset, you guessed, but when she set her hand back down and he tried to hold it again, she moved her hand from his after he caught it.He looked a bit displaced for a moment.You bit your lip.Poor guy.

** put your arm ‘round her shoulder **

He lit up a little bit, and did the yawn thing where the guy stretches and then pulls the girl close.It was cliché, and you internally crumbled, wishing it was you receiving the cheesy romantic Bokuto antics.But then you were left in confusion as Heather shrugged his arm off her, giving him a small glare and continuing with her story.

Your eyebrows furrowed.What the fuck?I mean, not everyone has to like being affectionate with your SO, but that was Bokuto’s whole thing.You _swore_ she always seemed to like it in the past.And the _glare_?Was she mad at him?No, you were overthinking this.Maybe she was just having a rough day, or whatever.Actually, it’s none of your business.You shouldn’t be trying to be figure out why she did something that probably meant nothing.

And then you noticed Bokuto deflate quite a bit.His shoulders slumped, his lip jutted out, and his hair even seemed to flop a little.A small smile tugged your lip—

_ Emo Bokuto. _

One of Bokuto’s favorite things about you was how patient you were with getting him out of one of his moods.Sure, they were irritating when they happened at inconvenient times, but helping him out always seemed to be rewarding.Also, he was arguably cute when he sulked.You liked giving him hugs to help him.He also seemed to like them.

You scooted a little closer to the fire, wanting badly to feel Bokuto’s arm around your shoulders.

** now i’m getting colder **

Heather finished her story, and Akaashi started telling one about Bokuto, to which Bokuto whined about how Akaashi promised to keep it a secret and you chuckled.

Heather laughed along too, and you sighed.She was so pretty.She had a beautiful laugh, and she just radiated happy energy.There was something magnetic about her. 

** but how could i hate her? **

But then your gut twisted with a bad feeling again as she glanced over to Bokuto who was sticking his tongue out at Akaashi, and slapped him in the arm.

Now, Bokuto was big, he was a buff guy, and he played volleyball.A slap to his bicep probably didn’t do much.However, the look on his face was even sulkier as she hissed something at him under her breath.

Maybe you were still overreacting.Bokuto probably wasn’t affected.

But then he leaned close to her, and if you read his lips right—and you could still kind of hear him from across the fire so you were at least sort of sure—he said “I’m sorry.Did I do something?” 

She threw daggers at him with her eyes alone, a dark lour setting on her face before disappearing completely as she faced the rest of the group again.Bokuto stared at his feet, kicking a small rock closer to the fire. 

** she’s such an angel **

You wanted to get his attention.Even for a moment.You tilted your head to the side, leaning a little bit so you were closer to his line of sight which had fixed to the fire.

He flickered up some, eyes warming you in recognition and a smile greeting his face.You smiled in return, but your expression changed to something of more concern when you mouthed over: “You okay?”

The moment of hesitation in his golden eyes as soon as he understood the question sent some sort of worm writhing around in your gut. It nearly made you nauseous.His smile pressed a little tight on the corners, his eyes a little reluctant.

He mouthed back: “Sure, yeah.”

** but then again kinda wish she were dead **

~~~

**as she walks by**

It became normal to see Bokuto and Heather around together.You even stopped going to the coffee shoppe in the morning with Bo because he told you that Heather wanted to be around him more.That lead to a small argument with him, but you ultimately apologized and nothing really changed.You and Bo established that you both had a few communication issues in your friendship, but you still tried to hide your deep envy of Heather behind closed doors.

So when Bo texted you out of the blue on March 2nd asking if you wanted to get coffee, you were shocked to say the least.You replied instantly, agreeing with way too many exclamation points.But then Bo sent back a bunch of smiley faces and all regret was gone.You saw Heather out of the window while you waited for your order to be called, and you pointed her out to Bo.

“Oh, yeah,” he mumbled, eyes shifting down to the way his fingers messed with the insulator on the coffee cup.Your eyebrows furrowed slightly.

**what a sight for sore eyes**

You reached out to his hand, stopping him from distracting himself anymore.

“Are you okay, Bo?” He wasn’t like this when he used to see her outside.He’d wave until you thought his arm would pop off and he’d rush over to give her a hug.It nearly made you sick.

But _this_?

This was _so much worse_.

Bokuto looked up at you for a moment, then shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“It’s... It’s really nothing.” He told you, but that only heightened your concern.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

He glanced back out the window to where you saw Heather.

“Sure, yeah.”

**brighter than a blue sky**

~~~

**she’s got you mesmerized**

March 29th.You, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were catching up on some homework, but Bokuto was supposed to come too.Just like he was supposed to come to lunch yesterday, just like how he was supposed to go to the bar with you guys on last Friday, just like how he was supposed to hang out at Akaashi’s when Akaashi invited everyone over for games a week ago...

Bokuto _never_ used to cancel so often.

The lack of him in your life was almost downright depressing.You were so used to such an easy, bright, affectionate, lovable volleyball dork as a constant in your routine.But it was getting to a point where Bokuto was a rare sight without Heather on his arm.Not that you weren’t also inviting Heather to most of the activities you guys did.Except for Akaashi’s place, that was something you guys had been doing for a long time.It was special to you.

Even still, you missed the bi-hair-colored rascal a lot.You didn’t realize him having a girlfriend would affect you so much.Or affect his schedule so much.

It was too weird.

**while i die**

~~~

**why would you ever kiss me?**

April was moving slow.On the 15th, you went to Akaashi’s place to hang out with him and Kuroo, and the topic of Bokuto was thrown in the air.

“He’s been really hard to catch recently,” you murmured, fumbling with your hands. “I haven’t seen him in a while honestly.He hardly texts me too.” You gave yourself a scoff.You sounded clingy.Maybe you were overreacting, like you always seemed to.

“I was gonna say the same thing!” Kuroo piped up, as if he’d been holding it in for so long. “He cancelled on video games with me, three times in a row!And no apology!One time, he had to cancel twice and he kept begging me to forgive him because he was so sorry but he was busy with some family stuff or whatever.That’s not the point—he’s never cancelled thrice on me without almost crying his eyes out with grief.Something is wrong.”

“He hasn’t come over to my place in over a month.He used to come over every weekend and even during the week a lot.” Akaashi admitted his lack of Bokuto similarly to you, with a quiet voice and eyes trained on his fingers. “This never happened before.”

“Should we talk to him about it?” you asked them, wondering if your head was wrong about you being too clingy.

“Maybe.We should at least ask if something happened.Maybe he’s going through something and needs space?” Akaashi offered.

Kuroo shook his head. “Bokuto would talk to me about it.Akaashi, you know he would’ve talked to you about it.He would’ve talked to all of us about it.He’s gone through shit in the past, and he kept saying space would just make him sadder.”

**i’m not even half as pretty**

“I’ll text him,” you said, feeling a sizzle of firecrackers warm in your gut as you did. “You guys available this weekend?” They nodded.

You sent a message to Bokuto asking if he wanted to go to a KBBQ place over the weekend, shutting off your phone when you knew he wouldn’t answer. 

“You know he’s not gonna respond,” Kuroo bit his lip in thought. “Should you just call him?”

Shit, you haven’t heard Bokuto’s voice in a bit.Not too long, but... long enough to be nervous.You gulped, and nodded.

“Yeah, okay,” you agreed quietly.

You tapped on his contact, then you tapped on the phone button that appeared under it.The phone suddenly felt very heavy in your palm when you tried raising it to your ear.

The tone blared through the quiet of the room, but you heard it loudest.

It rang once, twice, and you let out a breath when the third ring started.

“I don’t think he’ll respond—”

“Hello?” the sudden cut of his voice through the air startled a gasp out of you.

“B-Bokuto!H-Hey!” you stammered, ignoring Kuroo stifling his laughter.Akaashi perked up.

“[Y/N]?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” you burned red. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to pick up.” It was quiet a second.

“Ah, yeah, I’ve been busy.” His response was dry.It was entirely unlike him.He always tried to get on you when you were preoccupied, nagging that he needed total attention or he’d pout.Obviously, it was a joke, but you thought it was different kinds of cute and funny that he wanted you to pay attention to him.

“Th-That’s cool!It’s no worries, um, I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend?” You dug your fingers into your thighs until it hurt, and then you kept going.Nerves rang harsh through your veins—your gut bustling with anxiety.

There was a bit of shuffling, Bo saying “it’s nothing, I’ll be right back,” and then what sounded like the closing of a door.

“Yeah,” he responded, and you sunk a little. “I mean n-no, I-I’m not busy.What did you have in mind?” You straightened up, and so did Kuroo and Akaashi.Kuroo made a ‘keep going!’ gesture with his hands and you waved him to shut up.

“Kuroo, Akaashi, and I were gonna go out for KBBQ!” You suggested, and the two boys in front of you nodded. “Does that sound okay?”

**you gave her your sweater**

Silence.

And then a relieved huff of laughter. “Yeah, yes!That... That sounds great.I can’t wait.” You smiled as a blush pinked up to your ears, forgetting about the two in front of you for a second.

“Perfect!Is it cool if I text you the details?”

“That’s totally cool.” You beamed again at his response. 

Kuroo was waving his hands at you, and you flicked your eyes up at him. ‘What?’ you mouthed.

‘Ask about Heather!’ he mouthed extremely dramatically.You nodded though, and cleared your throat.

“One more thing,” you piped up. “Did you wanna bring Heather, or is it cool if—”

“Heather doesn’t have to come.” Bokuto cut you off. “Sorry... Sorry for interrupting... it’s just, I, uh, haven’t gotten much space from her.It’d be nice to see you again, [Y/N].”

Oh, _Hell._

**it’s just polyester**

“Y-Yeah!Yeah, I’m... I can’t wait to see you.Um, Saturday?”

“Saturday.”

“Cool!I’ll... see you then.” He laughed soft, a warm sound you hadn’t heard in a while.

“See you then, [Y/N].” You burned bright red.The tone blared in your ear.

“[Y/N], are you good?” Kuroo asked.You fought down a grin.

“He said Heather won’t come with.” You said the words like they hadn’t set in yet. “He said he’ll come without her.” You were grinning despite yourself.

“[Y/N],” Kuroo smirked. “You’re blushing.”

**but you like her better**

~~~

**i wish i were heather**

“How have you been, man?” Kuroo shoved Bokuto in his seat, his grin bright in good company. “You’ve been flaking on all our plans!” 

Bokuto rubbed at his neck, a timid smile tugging up.

“I thought I was... coming off too clingy.Like I was annoying you guys.”

The reply floored all three of you, and your sweet smiles fell into shocked gapes.Kuroo was the first to pick his jaw up and question him.

“What the fuck?” It was what everyone was thinking. “Who gave you that idea?” Bokuto deflated a little, avoiding all your eyes.

“... Heather... might’ve mentioned it.”

“Oh, Hell no,” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed.You could practically hear the speed his brain was moving at it was going so fast. “Fuck her.I’m sorry, dude, I know she’s your girlfriend, but that is toxic.You do _not_ annoy us.” Akaashi shrugged, and you kicked him under the table.

“I’m kidding,” he scoffed. “Bokuto-san, you don’t annoy us to a point where we don’t want to hear from you for a month.If anything, Kuroo just gets pissed you beat him a Mario Kart and then shove it in his face the next twenty minutes.” Bokuto smiled half heartedly.

“She told me you guys were just being too nice to me to say anything about it.” He mumbled, gulping after he finished talking.

“Bo,” you caught his attention. “None of us are that nice.I threw a controller at Kuroo’s head after he beat me in Smash.Kenma called Kuroo a whore for not getting him napkins while he was playing his game and eating at the same time.I’m pretty sure I still have to fix one of the legs on Akaashi’s coffee table because I was dancing on it after getting shit-faced.You do not annoy us.” Bokuto chortled at some of the memories, and Kuroo and Akaashi were smiling as they reminisced.

“Thank you.” His voice was still small, but he definitely felt more welcome. “I guess it just felt like... I kept spending less and less time with you guys and... and when I couldn’t talk to you so often I just... believed her.” You sympathized with him as best you could, and you laid a hand on his forearm.His honey gold eyes snapped up to yours.They looked pretty and hopeful.Even under the dimness of the KBBQ grill.

“Bo, I think that relationship is really unhealthy for you.She should not be saying that stuff to you.That’s... That’s a lot of manipulation.” Bokuto’s lip quivered.

“I never realized it was so bad until...” he looked to you again. “Until you called.”

**wish i were heather**

You stayed quiet, letting him continue.

“Hearing your voice again... You sounded so happy to hear from me.It was so nice to listen to a friend say they actually wanted to hang out.” You blushed. “Made me remember how much I liked being around you guys.”

_You helped him realize?Just by your voice?_

“R-Really?I did that?” You were stupefied. “I mean, I do miss you!I d-did miss you, I just...” He chuckled at you, understanding without a need for your coherency.

“Yeah, you sounded really surprised over the phone.” He grinned at the memory. “It was really cute.”

Fire flared up your neck to your ears, and you grabbed your drink, trying to cool yourself down.

“Cute?!” you finally asked.There were layers of flattery, and slight offense. _Hell_ , he thought you sounded _cute_?!

“You wouldn’t stop stuttering,” he snorted, and Kuroo laughed with him.You flicked them both off, rolling your eyes.

“Oh, shut it.” You huffed. “Whatever.” Your reaction just made them laugh harder.

After another while, you helped Bokuto come to the conclusion that Heather was treating him badly, and he should try to get out of the relationship as soon as possible.

“Thank you guys, for all this.” You were all walking to the bus stop, hoping to get on the last one. “You’re great friends.”

You all gave him reassurances between Kuroo’s ‘I know’, Akaashi’s ‘of course, Bokuto-san’, and your ‘it’s no big deal, man’. 

**wish i were heather**

~~~

“So you and Heather...?” Kuroo trailed off, looking expectantly at his friend.Bokuto beamed at him.

“I finally split it off.” Kuroo sighed in relief, pulling Bokuto into a huge hug.

“Honestly, dude, you deserve way better than her.” He jabbed him in the chest with his finger. “I’m serious.”

“Yeah, it kinda hurts, probably just because I’m so used to her, and I still... cared for her, y’know?” Bokuto managed. “But... I feel a lot... lighter?There’s no pressure of someone sneaking over my shoulder and telling me who I can’t be around or hang out with.She was just so controlling.” Kuroo clapped him on the back.

“I’m glad you’re finally done with her.Have you told anyone you broke up?” Kuroo asked him, and the shake of his head gave an answer.

“You’re the first one.”

Kuroo saw you in the corner of his eye walking out to the balcony, remembering how torn you were when you first heard about Heather and Bokuto.He clapped Bokuto on his arm, and fixed his gaze back to his friend.

“Dude, you gotta tell [Y/N],” Kuroo practically pleaded. “She’s on the balcony.”

Bokuto snapped his head to see, then snapped it back to Kuroo. “But... I can’t just...!You know how I—!” Kuroo grabbed his friend’s face in his palms.

“You gotta tell her.” He moved his hands to Bokuto’s shoulders, forcibly turned him to face the balcony’s direction, and shoved him.

Bokuto stumbled forward a step, and Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

~~~

You hadn’t heard from Bokuto since you’d gotten to the party.Maybe he hadn’t split off from Heather and they actually would end up together.The thought still made you queasy.

**why would you ever kiss me?**

Hell, why would anything happen between you two even if they did break up?Bokuto deserved someone much better than you.

**i’m not even half as pretty**

As terrible as Heather turned out, Bokuto was still out of your league, and you still didn’t deserve someone like him.He could do way better.

**you gave her your sweater**

It was just a matter of time before another girl came and swept him off his feet again.All it took was one look at Heather for him to be smitten.

~~~

Bokuto watched as you stared off thoughtlessly into the night sky, caught off guard with how good you looked.He knew you were good looking, it was a given that despite whatever you were doing, you still seemed to make yourself look at minimum decent, but—most of the time—you just looked effortlessly pretty.In the tired mornings you had of waking early for classes and coffee with him, you managed to look mature and approachable.In the late nights at bars you attended with Bokuto and everyone else, you looked bold and outgoing.In the days you just hung out with them and played video games or watched TV, you looked fun and relaxed.

But no matter what you did, Bokuto always felt a sort of comfort when he was near you.Be it going to class, pulling an all-nighter to finish a show, or accidentally running into you at Kroger while you were shopping, Bokuto always felt happier when you were around.

But at the party?

You had on a form-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps—gold glitter sparkled like stars under the moonlight on the fabric, and as Bokuto’s eyes trailed further down, your black thigh high heels made him swallow his spit.Bokuto understood this new light in which you stood.

You... You looked _sexy_. 

Sexy, and _confident_.

He couldn’t find his voice.

~~~

**it’s just polyester**

You sighed, biting your lip as you imagined what it might’ve been like to end up with someone as incredible as Bokuto.You made a move to leave, short circuiting when you saw the man in question standing in front of you, mouth agape.

**but you like her better**

~~~

“Bo?” you asked, and Bokuto snapped his mouth shut when he heard your voice.A soft ringing of a bell, a gentle song easing his head, the comfort of a familiar voice.It was like therapy to him.He sighed happily.

~~~

**wish i were...**

“[Y/N]-chan,” he grinned at you.

The nickname flooded you with warmth, and you smiled back at him.

“Hey,” you took a step closer to him.

“Hey,” he took a step closer to you.

It was a sweet silence for a moment, just staring at each other, but Bokuto cleared his throat, and swallowed.

“I broke it off with Heather.” The words sent butterflies straight to your gut.Electricity sparkled in your veins. “A week and a half ago.” There was a meaning behind those words.It wasn’t hard to find.You didn’t have to look all too hard to see it.

“I’m happy for you, Bo,” you smiled, taking his hand in your own and squeezing it, an affectionate gesture both of you were no stranger to.But this time, it meant something different.Bokuto’s smile faded, replaced by a straighten in his posture and a hopeful glint in his iris. “You always deserved better.”

“That’s probably why I always wanted you,” he breathed the words without thinking, taking you completely off guard.He watched your skin go rosy pink, feeling a very similar color fill in his cheeks.As much as he wanted to say something to take the words back, he couldn’t find anything to say.

“Really?” your lip twitched up. “You really feel that way?” Bokuto nodded furiously, still holding your hands in his.

“For a long time, [Y/N],” he spoke quickly, nervously.You beamed at him.

“That makes two of us, then.”

Bokuto was going to respond, but you leaned in close, slowly, as if you were silently asking if it was okay, and he helped you close the distance.

_Of course, it was okay.It was more than okay, this was perfect!_

You pressed your lips to Bokuto’s, sliding your hands up from his arms to the back of his neck.His found their own home over the small of your back, pulling you in closer to his larger frame.

You smiled against his lips, just being able to feel him so close and so affectionate... It added such a new level to your relationship you could not wait to explore.

“It’s about fucking time!” You could hear Kuroo shout from somewhere inside after whistling loudly at the two of you.

You flicked Kuroo off without separating from Bokuto, even feathering your hand through his spiky hair to deepen the kiss.

You weren’t too envious of Heather anymore.After all, what more could you ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> extra shit ~ next december ur still dating hehe <3  
> bo: hey r u cold?  
> you: oh, kind of  
> bo: u should wear my jacket , u always looked prettier in it  
> you: kou 🥺🤧🥰  
> bo: 😳😍😚💘


End file.
